The Discovery
by kusachi-chan
Summary: Thirty nine years had passed since Fire god Zuko had seen Katara. Now, Counsellor Iroh had found her: the incarnate of the fire god's bride. Sequel to "The Fire God's Bride"


**The Discovery**

**Disclaimer:**_** I, Demon, and Temper do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If we did, who knows what the series' title would be. It would be craptastic!**_

**A/N:**_** I've hibernated for a long time already. Now, the time has come for me to stir my brains awake to produce a mushy porridge. Yum! O.O**_

_**Ehehehe. This would be a oneshot sequel to my story entitled "The Fire God's Bride". I hope that you would enjoy it!

* * *

**_

Six year old Kyara strolled around the streets of the Northern Water Tribe nonchalantly. The icy buildings towered over her, making her feel like an elf in the land of giants. Nonetheless, it didn't intimidate her since she grew up there.

Her Grammy Ana was a native of the Southern Water Tribe and sometimes, Kyara would wonder what it felt like to live there. She would imagine how it would look like based on what her Grammy told her: not so high ice walls surrounding a small island dotted with small igloos. Strangely enough, she could see it very clearly, as if she had been there.

She was lost in her thoughts and so she didn't notice where her feet were leading her until a snowball hit her square on the face. She stopped short in her tracks, stunned.

"Look, I hit an upper class resident!" a big boy of about ten years old boasted. He was answered with cheers and whistles. "I get ten points!"

With her heart thumping wildly against her chest, Kyara looked around her and realized with dismay that she wandered into the lower class' territory. _I'm gonna get beaten. I'm gonna get beaten_.

Another snowball hit her head and several followed. Humiliation and anger stirred inside her loins. She wanted to grasp at something, anything, to hit her bullies. Heat pulsed inside her veins and she could feel a distinct push and pull not far away.

Splash!

A water whip hit a big boy with a stinging sound. Kyara looked around her and expected to see Master Kori, the master waterbender of the Northern Water Tribe. What she saw instead surprised her. Her hands were guiding the water!

"A waterbender!" one of her bullies shouted fearfully and ran away. The others followed suit. Kyara, on the other hand, ran in the opposite direction, intent on telling her Grammy of the wonderful news.

-O-

"I've found her, my lord."

A pause. "Are you sure this time?"

"Yes, I am," the voice said confidently. "She's a waterbender living in the Northern Water Tribe."

"Then we must fetch her."

Reluctantly, the old man spoke. "We can't. She's still six years old, Lord Zuko."

"But it has been thirty nine years since I last saw her, Counsellor. Thirty nine years!" the Fire god said stubbornly.

Iroh sighed. "We can't restrain a growing child, my lord. She would hate you if you would just fetch her out of the blue. Let her enjoy her childhood days."

Silence ensued between the two men.

"Very well then. I'll wait for her for ten years. By then, I would introduce myself to her."

Iroh nodded, agreeing to Lord Zuko's decision.

* * *

_**Me: (excited) Was that great?**_

_**Demon: I'm glad that you went back to A:TLA, tono. You have more readers and reviewers here.**_

_**Readers: (touched)**_

_**Temper: Are you a Zutarian now, Demon?**_

_**Demon: (frowns) I never said that.**_

_**Me: (giggles) Please review!**_

_**Temper: Oh, and you might want to read tono's "The Fire God's Bride" first to refresh your memory as to who these OC's were.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"**The Fire God's Bride" Epilogue**

**Thank you so much:**

**- **_**Kibafan14, Asezuna, TheNextAvatar001, Edlover23, Bookish Hylian, wisteriamaiden, helikesitheymikey, xXxChasingStarsxXx, larissaluv, luvr4fantanim, Horseloverboo, caitie17, lorabora, vegvamp, badonyx, .77, GoldieFlow, sailormoonluver218, Princess Spara, hopelessromantic2414, roseangel555, LHNT, hazerujo **_**[Dersy-san!]**_**, zukofan2005, robinhood81, Sapphire Curtis,**_** and **_**allie10136**_** for the faves;**

**- **_**Connie Jean, Chocolate and caramel, MangaLover24, akay2, Momomiya Ichigo Loves Inuyasha, badonyx, Bunzilla894, AnnaAza, GoldieFlow, D,**_** and **_**hazerujo**_** for the reviews; and**

**- **_**Team Peeta36, hazerujo,**_** and **_**TheLastHuman**_** for the alerts!**

**I hope I'm gonna see you again guys! ;]**


End file.
